NBTA NOTHING TO DO WITH SPECTACULAR!
by Queen Donna
Summary: Six gifted teenagers have been given the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to attend the world-famous NB Tennis Academy Florida . This SCRIPT shows their new friendships will help them beat everything the Academy tries to ruin...including their careers.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Begins (Pilot)

**(There is a shot of a small town street. A girl- Allie- is jogging to the tiny Post Office in**_ Leipsic, Delaware_**.)**

**Allie:** Excuse me; I was wondering if there was any new mail for the Ellington Family. That's E-l-l-i-n-g-t-o-n.

_(Post Office Attendant turns to check mail; __**Allie**__ is carrying three rackets.) _

**Attendant:** Yes, here is.

_(__**Allie**__ scans the mail with speed) _

_(Shot of __**Ben**__ standing at a black mailbox in Chicago, Illinois. He is looking at his watch and seems to be impatient as he looks down the street.) _

**Allie:** _(Clears her throat and the attendant looks up with annoyance.)_ Um, are you sure that this is it?

_(Shot of Jessie getting off a school bus in Dalworthington Gardens, Texas and running to his driveway's mailbox. He is wearing a tennis team t-shirt). _

_(Shot of Leah walking into the kitchen casually in San Diego, California and scans through a pile of letters. Once she sees a manila envelope, she begins to rush.) _

_(Shot of Mike in a detention classroom after school in Long Beach, California. He is impatiently texting his sibling to check the mail at home. There is a large tennis bag overflowing with clothes, shoes, and rackets on the floor next to him.) _

_(Shot of Jen wearing a rain jacket in the rain. She is running out to the mailbox in Seattle, Washington). _

**Attendant:** Yes, that is all the mail that was… Oh, I must have missed this. _(She hands __**Allie**__ a thick, manila envelope and __**Allie**__ practically rips it out of her hands.)_ **MUSIC STARTS**

**To the music of: "Heaven Can Wait"**

**By: We the Kings**

**Allie** slowly, but surely opens the envelope.

**Ben** smiles at a mailman and hastily rips open a manila envelope.

**Jessie** drops the rest of the mail from the mailbox and rips a similar envelope.

**Leah** rips open the envelope.

**Mike**'s phone vibrates saying "New Message"

**Jen** reaches the mailbox and finds the manila envelope in the rain in a poor neighborhood.

_(One by one, there is a shot with each of them saying "Oh my god".) _

_(One by one, there is a shot with each of them saying "yes" or "this is everything I ever wanted".) _

* * *

Their Letters

**Allie:** This is incredible.

**Parents:** Allie, are you sure you want to do this?

**Allie:** Yeah! Look at what this letter said: _(She reads letter aloud)_

_Dear Applicant, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Bollettieri Tennis Academy in __Bradenton,__ Florida. You have been recommended and accepted due to you're extraordinary talent that had been noted. The Bollettieri Tennis Academy has grown throughout the years since its start in 1978 by Nick_ _Bollettieri, the School's founder. Today, it stands as a world-known academy for all with notable tennis ability who wish to continue and further their training. _

_The Bollettieri Tennis Academy has educated many of today's stars on the PTA Circuit. This includes Andre Agassi and the William sisters. We strive to assist every student to reach their own personal best. __The NBTA utilizes 35 hard courts, 16 clay courts (one red clay court), and four indoor courts. The NBTA stresses discipline, responsibility, and effort and aims to develop its students on and off the court._

_Please note and fill out the packets included. These will be due no later then July 7. The costs for education and housing for the term is in the following letters. All students will attend the Bradenton Academy for high school education during the weekday. For financial aid information, please visit our website or call us at the number given._

_Congratulations and we hope to see you soon! _

_Sincerely, _

_The Board of Admissions_

**Allie:** _(To herself.) _This is everything I ever wanted.

* * *

The Meetings

_(Shot of a group in front of the Housing area in Florida.) _

**Parents of Jessie:** Now, remember, your older brother is in the room down the hall…

**Jessie:** _(Smiling)_ Mom, I know! I'll be fine.

**Principal:** _(Walks to the microphone on the podium set up outside.) _Welcome Class of 2013! We are so excited to get to know each and everyone of you!

**Jen: **_(Whispering_) Yeah, right

**Principal:** So instead of me going on about the history of this magnificent school, who wants a tour? _(The teens in the crowd cheer.)_

* * *

The Girls

_(_**Leah**_ walks into her room. _**Allie**_ comes in behind her and _**Jen**_ is already inside. _**Jen**_ has claimed the bed by the door. She is wearing all black and her hair is tucked underneath a baseball cap.)_

**Leah:** _(Looks disapprovingly.) _You have _got_ to be kidding me. Are you really my roommates?

**Allie**_ and _**Jen**_ nod. _**Leah**_ smiles at _**Allie**_, but looks disapprovingly at _**Jen**_ again. _**Leah**_ drops her bags on the middle bed against the wall. This leaves the bed closest to the porch door for _**Allie**_. _

**Allie:** _(Extending her hand to _**Leah**_ and smiling.) _So, my name is Allie, well, Allison Ellington, really, but I prefer Allie.

**Leah: **_(Ignoring the hand.)_ I'm Leah O'Neil.

**Jen: **And my name is Jen Oswald.

**Allie** _smiles, _**Leah** _ignores her._

* * *

The First Practice 3

**Coach: **Alright, my name is not important to any of you. You will call me Coach. Welcome to the NBTA. This is your first day of tennis practice. Some of my students call it hell. _(Laughing to himself.)_ We'll go easy on you because you just got here. So can everyone give me five laps around those three courts right there. And, yes, I know you just had lunch. I don't care. So if you are going to get sick, which many of you most likely will, please, just step to the side of the courts so that you don't get in anyone else's way…Well? Why are you still standing there?

_Everyone begins to run. Fast forward a half hour later._

**Leah:** _(Breathing heavy.)_ God, I can't…I can't do this. _(She falls.)_

**Allie: **C'mon, Leah. Keep going! He might…

**Coach:**_ (Yelling.)_ GET UP! NOW!

**Leah**_ gets up, slowly. _**Jessie**_ (feeling bad) comes up from behind, trying to distract the coach._

**Jessie:** _(Gasping.) _Um, so coach, are we actually going to use our rackets?

**Coach:** Keep your mouth shut! Hey, are you an Oswald?

**Jessie**_ nods. _

**Coach: **Should've expected that coming.

* * *

Their First Friendship

Allie and Leah at a table in the café:

_The two see a group of girls laughing and wearing revealing clothing. The group is with a group of confused boys._

**Leah:** Listen, Allie, I want you to know that I'm not like those girls. They're complete bitches.

**Allie:** What do you mean? (_She looks awkwardly at Leah and takes a sip of a drink_)

**Leah:** Well, to start, I'm a virgin.

_**Allie**__ spits out the drink_

**Allie:** Whoa, (_coughing_). Sorry about that, I thought I just heard you say that…

**Leah:** …That I am a virgin?

_She shrugs _

**Leah:** This might sound a little weird… (_She looks to see that they're alone_)…I kinda think that saving yourself for one special guy is cool.

**Allie:** Oh…um, wow.

**Leah:** Anyway, the whole point of this was to ask you…um…do you want to be friends. (_She looks down in embarrassment as __**Allie**__ smiles_)

**Leah:** You know: you would be my number two; I would be you're go-to girl for whatever…

**Allie:** I'd like that. (_She sits up_) And as you're new friend, I would like to be honest.

**Leah:** (_Now more comfortable_) Shoot.

**Allie:** Well, I really misjudged you. I guess, I saw you constantly making out with Jessie and I thought that you were…well, a slut.

(_**Leah**__ laughs_)

**Leah:** No, I'm honestly not. I mean, Jessie and I have known each other for a _really_ long time.

**Allie:** Oh, I'm sorry.

**Leah:** It's okay. (_They both laugh_)

**Leah:** Anyway, new friend, I was wondering if you understood the Biology homework at all.

**Allie:** (_Getting up to reach for her bag_) Yup, I have it right here. Hey, did you get the Algebra notes?

**Leah:** Yeah, they're easy. But, in exchange I think you should help me out on the court. My backhand needs work.

**Allie:** Wait, I thought I'm already giving you the Bio homework?

**Leah:** Yeah, but the Algebra notes are equal to the Biology _and_ the backhand.

(_**Allie**__ starts laughing as there is a zooming out shot of them from they're table_)

END of scene


	2. Chapter 2

The Guys

_There is a shot of a line waiting for the key to their dorms. Ben steps up to the window. _

**Attendant:** Last name?

**Ben:** ‚Daniels'…Ben Daniels

**Attendant:** _(Looking on a chart.)_ Benedict?

_Mike and Jessie are in line behind Ben. They laugh to themselves._

**Ben:**_ (Sighing.)_ Yeah, that's me.

_The Attendant hands him a key and calls for the next person in line._

**Mike:** 'Michael Richardson.'

**Attendant:** _(Calling to Ben and handing a key to Mike.)_ Hey, Daniels, here is one of your roommates.

_Ben smiles and the two guys shake hands as Jessie steps up to the window._

**Attendant: **Do I know you?

**Jessie: **Nope, not yet. My last name is 'Oswald'.

**Attendant:** Oh, another 'Oswald'.

**Jessie:**_ (Rolling his eyes.)_ My name's 'Jessie'.

**Attendant:** You're with them. _(Nodding to Ben and Mike.) _

_Jessie turns to Ben and Mike to shake hands._

**Jessie: **Michael…Benedict. _(Trying to conceal his laughter.) _Nice to meet you both.

**Ben:** 'Ben' is fine.

**Mike:** Yeah, I prefer 'Mike'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Past **

_The six are among classmates in one of the Academy's classrooms waiting for the bell to ring. When it does, a woman (__**TEACHER**__) stands in the front and begins calling names to take attendance. _

**Teacher:** Alright, settle down. Now, I have no idea who any of you are, so please raise your hand when you hear your name. _(She reads half the class_) 'Jennifer Oswald'?

**Jessie:** (_Laughing_) It's 'Jessie Oswald'. (_The teacher looks back at the paper and shakes her head as Jen walks into the room_).

**Teacher: **No, no it specifically says 'Jennifer Oswald'.

**Jen:** Oh, I am sorry that I am late- that's me, ma'am. (_There is total silence_). Is there something wrong with that?

**Teacher:** (_Looking up from her list_). No dear, I didn't realize we have twins in this class.

**Jessie:** (_Laughing lightly_). That's not possible.

**Teacher:** Why, of course it is, Mr. Oswald. How could you say such thing in front of your sister? (_She looks down at the list again and murmurs to herself_). At least I know which one _you_ are.

(_Jen, having heard the conversation, stares in disbelief at Jessie for a minute. The teacher then asks her to take a seat. Jen sits next to Jessie._)

**Mike:** (_Whispering from behind Jessie_). You never said you had a sister.

**Jessie: **_(In disbelief) _Trust me, you are not the only one surprised.

_The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom except for Jessie and Jen. They sit in silence first, then Jen turns to Jessie. _

**Jen:** The neighbors always did talk about someone named 'Jessie', I just never knew that they were talking about you.

**Jessie:** I have no idea what you are talking about. (_He stands up and turns to leave_).

**Jen: **Jessie, wait. (_Jessie stops, facing the door_). Do you have a mom?

**Jessie:** (_Still facing the door_). Of course I have a mom, everyone has a mom! What kind of question is that? (_He pauses_). But, I've never met her. (_Jen jumps up and Jessie faces her_).

**Jen: **Jessie, tell me please, who do you live with?

**Jessie:** My dad, why?

**Jen: **(_Taking out a picture_) is this him?

**Jessie:** (_Almost fainting_) Oh my god, yeah.

**Jen: **Then you must be my twin brother because that's my dad too; I just have never met him.


End file.
